


Fantasy - MinaSaku Ficlet

by moor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Ring, F/M, Infidelity, dark daddy kink, dilf, light kink, morally questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: DDK (Dark Daddy Kink) inspired by @vesperchan and @sariasprincy's MinaSaku (Minato/Sakura) fics.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	Fantasy - MinaSaku Ficlet

Minato stepped into his kitchen and paused in surprise.

“Sakura?”

Turning from her conversation with Ino, Sakura smiled at Minato. “Hi, long time no see.”

“Yes,” agreed Minato, his eyes drinking her in greedily.

Chouji called for Ino from the living room, and after a promise to be right back, Ino stepped away. That left Minato and Sakura alone in the kitchen, away from the other party-goers.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” said Minato. “Did things clear up at work?”

Sakura nodded, leaning against the counter by the sink, the preparation island counter between her and Minato.

“A few colleagues helped cover the end of my shift so I could make it in time,” said Sakura. 

“That’s fortunate,” said Minato, meandering closer. 

“Mmm,” murmured Sakura.

Silence fell between them and Sakura straightened, smiling at Minato again.

“I should get going,” said Sakura, setting her glass on the counter beside the sink. “My mornings are a disaster these days, what with the new hires at work and—”

“Could you stay a few more minutes, for an old friend?” asked Minato, suddenly at Sakura’s side, touching the counter by her hand. “To catch up? It’s been...”

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of approaching voices had her glancing over her shoulder, her words fading like candles being blown out before they reached her lips.

“I think I should really aim for an early night. Another time?” said Sakura as the other voices drifted away. Her smile was forced and her tone light as she reached to adjust her purse, only for Minato to gently take her hand in his.

“You regret it,” he said softly, more a declaration than a question. “Did it… Did I hurt you?”

Her heart beating harder in her chest made Sakura light-headed.

“No,” she said honestly. “It happened, and I don’t deny it happened,” said Sakura quietly, gently. “But we both know what others would say if it got out,” she added meaningfully. “What would Naruto say?”

The crows' feet at Minato’s blue eyes creased with unhappiness, the lines deepening around his mouth. He seemed so much younger than his years normally, but at that moment, he looked both older and vulnerable.

“I think we should talk,” said Minato, still clasping Sakura’s wrist. He stepped closer, pinning her to the counter, blocking her from view should anyone spy through a doorway or window. “I want a chance to speak properly with you, Sakura. Not these stolen moments in between social events, where I can’t even—” He had been leaning down and Sakura’s eyes darted around them, frantically.

“Not here!” Sakura whispered, lifting a hand to gently manoeuver away from Minato. She ducked her head away from him, a distinct warmth coming into her cheeks. Minato’s lips caressed Sakura’s cheek, grazing it with the faintest touch.

“I want to see you again,” murmured Minato against the shell of Sakura’s ear, sending tingles down her back. “When can I see you again?”

“I thought the first time was a misunderstanding?”

Sakura’s voice was quiet and less confident than she had hoped, but she did her best to appear in control of herself, even as every inch of her was on a strange mission to drive her crazy with restlessness around Minato. The first time—the only time, she assured herself—had been similar when she’d become dizzy with need and emotional innocence and…

Remembering the look in Minato’s eyes, Sakura swallowed the last one...  _ Lust. _

What would a second time be like, she wondered…

Sakura’s expression, her wanton eyes and guilty mouth, must have given her away. Temptation flickered in Minato’s eyes, drawing her in as he leaned in close to her lips to whisper,

“That was the first time. The next time will be quite... deliberate.”

With a ghostly touch, Minato’s hand moved up Sakura’s arm to her shoulder, trailing his fingertips along her silky skin. 

“If you only want to talk, we can talk,” he promised. “I don’t want to pressure you into anything you aren’t ready for.”

His hand slipped to Sakura’s hip, gently rubbing circles with his thumb. 

“Just talk,” he repeated against her lips.

Closing her eyes, Sakura leaned away from Minato.

“I need to go home,” she said quietly.  
  
Minato was looking intently at Sakura when she opened her eyes again. Biting the inside of her lip, she whispered,

“Give me a few minutes before you come over, so it isn’t obvious.”

Minato didn’t nod or speak, merely stepped back to give Sakura enough room to slip past him.

“Where are you going?”  
  
“To say goodnight to Naruto,” said Sakura.

Minato nodded after a few seconds, watching her go. Sakura slipped away, closing the kitchen door behind her. As such, she didn’t see the darkness pass through Minato, the narrowing of his eyes or clenching of his fists, as her warm, cheerful voice carried from the living room to the kitchen.

_ “I know, but I need to go home, Naruto!” _

_ “But you can stay here tonight! I made a room up for you!” _

_ “You wonderful idiot,” _ praised Sakura, and the way her voice was muffled made it clear they were embracing.  _ “I need to sleep in my own bed. Next time it isn’t a weeknight, we’ll stay up watching movies, okay? And then I’ll stay the night…” _

His back against the kitchen door, Minato’s knuckles cracked, his chest heaving.

Listening to them carry on like this had done this to him before, just a few weeks ago. Had left him struggling for his composure after the drinks at the engagement party, when he’d come across her, smiling and laughing and overjoyed and...

Stalking from the room, Minato went straight to the back door, snatching his coat from a hook and setting off in the direction of Sakura’s home down the street. He would be waiting for her when she arrived, he decided. He would welcome her properly and show her how happy he was to see her again. Help her understand how perfectly suited they were for each other. 

Not his son, Naruto.

Him.

* * *

Why was her door unlocked?

Sakura looked at her door, frowning. She knew she had locked it when she left. But her key had turned immediately when she inserted it.

Unless…

Biting the inside of her lip, Sakura stepped inside and closed the door after herself, locking it.

All the drapes and blinds were closed, all the lights were off, all the lamps she had left on at the main entrance were now dim, except for the single lamp lit outside her bedroom, glowing down the hall.

“I know you’re here,” Sakura called out softly. 

“Are you free to talk?” asked Minato, his voice coming from Sakura’s bedroom.

“I’m here on my own, if that’s what you’re asking. Do you want to come down for tea?”

It was ridiculous, but she could at least try to…

She should have known better when she heard his soft sigh, even through the halls.

“Come here, Sakura,” called Minato softly. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

* * *

  
“You’re supposed to tell me when you’re coming to my house, Sakura,” said Minato, sitting on Sakura’s bed.

“I wasn’t even sure I was going to be able to make it,” said Sakura from the doorway to her room. The lone lamp was dim, softening the atmosphere, heightening the intimacy that stretched between Sakura and Minato.

What should she do, wondered Sakura. What had happened before, hadn’t they agreed it was… a singular act? A response to their stress and inebriation? A slip of the tongue, of their clothes on the floor, of their palms as the sheets stretched under them in the privacy of his hotel room, that night?

Minato patted the bed beside him, but Sakura chose instead to stand, though closer to him than before. The patting motion slowed as Minato’s hand rested beside him on the bed. He gave a small huff.

“You don’t trust me,” said Minato.

Sakura shook her head. “It’s not you. It’s both of us in a bedroom. We… have a precedence that could get complicated very easily.”

“I seem to remember it being a very satisfying precedence, for all involved,” said Minato. “Why did you avoid me after?”

“Because I don’t know how I feel about it,” said Sakura honestly. “And you were persistent.”

“I wanted to know that you were okay,” said Minato, as Sakura stepped closer. He reached out to touch the sleeve of her blouse. “It was… a more intense night than I had anticipated. I was worried about you.”

Sakura’s cheeks warmed. Intense didn’t cover it. With Minato so close, the scent of his cologne and aftershave lingering around him like a personal signature, so close to her bed, Sakura’s body had already become lazily aroused again with the memory. The bruises of his fingertips on her hips hadn’t faded for weeks, she’d woken up every night for days afterward reaching for a man who wasn’t there. She’d lost herself in her showers, choking on his name, her fingers trembling between her thighs.

And he’d been worried about her?

That made it worse.

That validated the wanting, the need inside her that she’d been guiltily feeding with fantasies and daydreams, even as…

“I’m sorry I worried you. I thought it was better to have a bit of distance. It was a one-night stand, after all, I didn’t want to come across as clingy,” said Sakura ruefully. “And Naruto and I were back together again by the end of the week. The engagement’s back on and everything, since he apologized.”

Minato just watched Sakura, considering his next words.

“Was I a revenge fuck to you, Sakura? Because it didn’t feel like it,” said Minato, taking Sakura’s hand as she jerked at the bluntness of his words. He stroked her palm with his thumb to calm her, searching her eyes. “It really didn’t feel like an angry fuck, either.”

“Minato—”

Weaving their fingers together, Minato reached for Sakura’s other hand, drawing her into his personal space between his knees.

“Take it from someone with a bit more experience,” said Minato soothingly. One of his hands slid to Sakura’s back, stroking it. “There’s a word for what we shared.”

Closing her eyes to try and quell the need rising in her memory, Sakura looked down.

Minato’s words were gently cruel. “... And I don’t get the impression you’ve shared it with my son.”

Pressing her lips together, Sakura’s jaw clenched tight.

“Don’t bring him into this,” she murmured.

“Then stop using him as an excuse to deny what happened!”

Minato’s arms tightened around Sakura as he shouted, but Sakura was having none of it.

“I love Naruto,” said Sakura. “I don’t deny what happened between us, but I also don’t think we need to keep talking it over.”

“Tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

Sakura blinked at Minato’s aloof tone.

“Tell me you haven’t lain awake at night in your bed, smelling me, us together, all over each other. Imagined and fantasized about what another night would be like. Wondered if you had imagined it all, except for the scrapes down your back stinging every time you had a shower, the welts on your throat and chest staring you in the mirror, the lace panties stuffed in your pocket, all constantly reminding you of the best sex you’ve had in over twenty fucking years with a woman half your age, who won’t even return your damn calls to make sure she’s okay.”

The hands digging into Sakura’s hips held her firm, but it was Minato’s desperation that pulled Sakura in dangerously closer. Lifting her hands to his shoulders, and then to stroke his wild blond hair—so like Naruto’s—Sakura sighed.

“What do you want?” she asked after a minute or so of tense silence.

“The truth.” Minato looked up at Sakura. He slowly came to his feet, his arms around her, hers around his shoulders.

“Tell me what you feel when you’re around me,” said Minato. “Were there consequences from that night? I will take responsibility. I… I lost control and I was so consumed with you I burned with it.”

Sakura’s smile was soft and rueful.

“Plan B prevented any consequences. I lost my head, too, don’t feel bad. It was intense and for the first time in my life I let go of my responsibilities, too,” said Sakura. She stroked Minato’s cheek. “But we’re okay. It’s fine.”

“What do you feel?” pushed Minato, leaning into Sakura’s personal space, drawing her closer.

Sakura swallowed.

“If there was no Naruto, no one else, what would you say,” murmured Minato.

His hands continued stroking Sakura’s back, relaxing her. At some point, they had begun swaying.

Against her better judgment, Sakura answered honestly.

“I would do it again,” she whispered.

“If there were no consequences?”

“Mmmm,” agreed Sakura, resting her head on Minato’s shoulder. She chuckled. “In a fantasy world, huh?”

Minato vowed to make the fantasy reality.

* * *

For the second night in a row, Sakura came home to unlocked doors.

Sighing as she pushed it open and locked it behind her, Sakura wondered what else needed to be said.

“Naruto?” Sakura called out, in case her fiancé had stopped by. “Hello?”

When there was no answer, Sakura headed up to her bedroom.  
  
Minato’s jacket was across her desk chair. Sakura furrowed her brow, not having seen his shoes at the door.

“Minato?” she asked, looking around.

“Take it off,” said Minato from behind Sakura.

Spinning on her heel, Sakura glared at Minato.

“You got a pass last night through implicit permission. Get out,” said Sakura.

“Take it off,” ordered Minato, more commandingly.

“Get—” Sakura raised her hand—

Minato seized it, holding it still.

His fingers massaged hers, and Sakura clenched her teeth.

“Take it off,” repeated Minato, softly, his fingers finally wriggling loose the ring on Sakura’s finger. He stripped the engagement band off and pocketed it.

Sakura stared at him in confusion as Minato wrapped his hands around hers, bringing them to his lips to kiss them one by one.

“If it’s a fantasy, it’s okay,” he murmured, his eyes holding Sakura’s. He brought her hand to his chest. “We’re both real, but we can enjoy the fantasy. While I hold the ring, you aren’t cheating. I’m making you. Does that make it better?”

Sakura’s chest heaved and her stomach bottomed out at what Minato was implying. Was intending.

“Hm?” asked Minato softly as wave after wave of emotion passed over Sakura’s face. “I’ll be the bad guy.”

Shaking her head, Sakura’s emotions swam inside her.

Heat flashed across Minato’s face as his eyes narrowed. “I’m making this easier for—”

Without a word, Sakura reached into Minato’s pocket and withdrew the ring. Looking over her shoulder, she deposited it carefully in the jewelry box on her nightstand.

Then she turned back to Minato.

“You aren’t a bad man, so you don’t get to be the bad guy,” said Sakura quietly.

Minato’s heart beat hard in his chest, part of him wanting to lash out at Sakura and correct her, but she was walking him back toward her bed, her hands on his chest, heat rising in her cheeks.

“I thought about what you said,” said Sakura, reaching for a drawer in her nightstand. “And you are more experienced than I am. I want you to teach me how to pleasure my husband on our wedding night.”

Withdrawing something from the stand, Sakura missed the look of instant rage that pulled Minato’s lips back from his teeth; but he composed himself by the time she closed the drawer and looked him up and down.

“Take it all off,” she ordered. She lifted her hand and slid a cellophane-wrapped package into his. “And put this on.”

“You’re telling me what to do?”

“I’m asking for your help, and we both get what we want.”

Minato fingered the package in his hand, the crackling noise teasing his senses.

“What if I want something else?” he asked smoothly.

“Fantasy first,” said Sakura. “If it works, I… consent.” 

Minato watched Sakura as he untucked his shirt.

“Keep your underwear on, but take everything else off,” he ordered.

Holding his gaze, Sakura did as directed. The growing bulge in Minato’s trousers had her biting her bottom lip distractedly. As Minato tore open the condom package, he stroked himself several times but didn’t fully harden. Sakura’s brows furrowed.

“One more thing,” said Minato as he unrolled the condom down his shaft. He pulled a small case from his pants pocket and opened it. “Tonight you learn how to put this on.”  
  
“What is it?” asked Sakura, picking up the stretchy circle.

Minato smirked.

“A cock ring,” he said, stroking himself. “It will be easier if you’re on your knees.”

Sakura’s heart fluttered as she got a cushion for her knees and knelt in front of Minato. With a hand on Sakura’s shoulder, the other holding himself out for Sakura, Minato guided Sakura in how, one ball at a time, to secure the ring around his sack, then bring his semi-erect penis through without dislodging the condom. He would have liked to paint her insides with his seed, but understood her precautions.

When she finished, Sakura leaned back on her heels, admiring her work.

“It makes everything stand out,” she remarked, cheeks flushing.  
  
And it did. Minato was already a well-endowed man, but the emphasis the cock ring brought to his bulge was mouth-watering. Instinctively, Sakura palmed his more sensitive balls, licking his wrapped shaft. She grinned up at him. “Flavoured? Really?”

Minato smirked at Sakura, stroking the crown of her hair. “To new experiences.”

Sakura laughed and ran the tip of her finger down the slit in his mushroomed head. Beneath the sheer condom, she wistfully noted the appearance of pre-cum.

“Is something wrong?” asked Minato, seeing her downcast eyes and focus.

“I was remembering your taste,” said Sakura, her neck warming visibly.

“Do you remember the feel of me?” asked Minato.

Sakura nodded, gently pumping Minato’s darkening erection.

“I remember…”

Sakura went quiet as Minato’s hands drifted to her chin. He tilted it up, murmuring, 

“On your hands and knees.”

To Sakura’s surprise, Minato was gentle as he covered her with his broad build. He stroked between her thighs to prepare her before pressing himself inside her slick channel. His rhythm was slow and deep, and the feel of his heavy breathing against the back of Sakura’s neck amped up her own arousal. 

“So sensitive,” murmured Minato, resting his head against Sakura’s shoulders as he pressed even deeper inside her, making her gasp. The force of his thrust lifted Sakura’s hips and she wondered at the sounds she made as he reached around to fondle her clit.

“I like your toy,” gasped Sakura as Minato pressed her shoulders down, presenting her core to him like a prize.

Feeling Minato’s fingers shifting inside her, Sakura squirmed.

“What are…”  
  
“I think you’ll like this even more,” promised Minato, adjusting the ring. And suddenly there was a vibration pressing up against Sakura’s clit, making her gasp and shudder.

“M-Minato—”

Pulling Sakura’s hips to his for a snugger fit, Minato continued his slow, torturous pace. It wasn’t long before Sakura’s fingers dug into her carpet, her whimpering muffled as she pressed her mouth to her arm to hold back her cries.

Through it all, Minato undulated his hips, plunging slowly and deeply into Sakura, forcing climax after climax upon her as she begged for mercy.

“Mph,” Minato sighed on a particularly tight squeeze. “Do you need a rest, Sakura?” he asked, slowing down.

“Please, please, please, please,” begged Sakura, tears in her eyes. “It’s so much…”

“Good girl,” praised Minato sweetly, kissing Sakura’s cheek. “Let’s get you up off the floor, that’s it,” he cooed at her, lifting her front so she leaned back against his chest, kneeling on the ground. Sakura took in great gasps of air, her head flopping back on Minato’s shoulder.

“It’s s-still going,” said Sakura, the buzzing more fierce, louder, now that she was stretched back.

“Hm, you’re right,” said Minato, reaching between her legs. Sakura shuddered as he got too close to her swollen clit. “Where are my manners.”   
Grasping the cock ring, he squeezed it again.

The buzzing intensified and Sakura thrashed in Minato’s arms, but she was locked in place.

“Minato, it’s—”  
  
“ _ Ngh _ ,” groaned Minato, stretching Sakura further as he pumped in and out of her. “You can take it, just a little bit more, that’s it—”

The intensity of the orgasm that overtook Sakura in the next second squeezed Minato so deep and tight insider her that his oversensitive cock released everything it had been holding back.

“Fuck me,” gasped Minato thickly as Sakura’s core clamped down on his thick cock. He fell forward, clutching Sakura to him desperately as he shivered, the sudden coldness filling him as his ropy ejaculate swelled within the confines of the stretched condom.

It took several deep breaths before Minato was able to reach between himself and Sakura and turn off the vibrations of the cock ring. As he slipped from Sakura’s body, he loosened and removed the ring from his oversensitized member. The cock ring fell to the floor and Sakura collapsed to child’s pose beneath Minato, still trembling and trying to catch her breath.

Their skin moist with sweat, Minato covered Sakura with his body again to hold her and keep her warm.

“Shall we stay like this for a bit?” he asked, kissing anywhere he could reach her.

Sakura nodded wordlessly, and they did.

“Are you alright?” asked Minato worriedly when Sakura continued trembling several minutes later.

Her giggle was a bit off-kilter, but Sakura’s glassy smile reassured Minato as she turned to look up at him.

“I’m… absolutely amazing,” sighed Sakura shakily. “Oh god…”

Minato’s resulting smile was slow and smug.

“I knew you could take it,” whispered Minato, kissing Sakura’s forehead and praising her. Sakura lifted her head up just long enough to receive the kiss before curling up again to recover.

Eventually, Minato moved them to the bed, beneath the blankets, and Sakura slept for an hour or so while Minato considered what his next move would be. In Minato’s arms, Sakura snuggled closer.

Spying the jewelry box on Sakura’s nightstand, his eyes narrowed. The top closed with a quiet snap.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
